RSB Ladder Rankings
The RSB Ladder Rankings are the original and most popular form of war rankings on the RSB. The point of the Ladder is to declare war on other clans to earn warring ranks. History The RSB Ladder Rankings were founded sometime in 2006 or 2007. However, the exact date is unknown, as the archives only go as far back as January 2007. The Ladder The Ladder Rankings have certain rules that all clans are required to follow, as well as guidelines that explain how the ranking system works. The following is quoted directly from the RSB Ladder Rankings thread: RSB Ranking System ~ The format will be simple, there will be two Leagues with one division each (two if more Clans join) to the rankings, and will include - Division 1 P2P Division I F2P The standards & rules for all divisions will be the same. Rankings are public and open to anyone within the community as long as they are followed. Those who do not want to be ranked or mentioned for whatever reason(s) will be respected. I do not care nor have time for side issues and personal rhetoric questions. As such, ONLY clans that agree to the standards and rules will be ranked. This thread is here to bring some structure to clan interaction as well as create a viable platform for clans to compete, again only THOSE clans that CHOOSE to compete will be ranked. This system is based PURELY on direct clan combat around a ladder style tournament base and does not factor ANY opinions or personal views on other clans and/or rankings in the community. As this is a community thread personal agenda, politics and flaming are NOT allowed and will be reported as such. This list is not the sole 'property' of anyone, it is for the community and will pass between capable members as needed. The following is but some of the people, who have helped in making this system possible, be it in the present or past. A special thanks to Lady Foul for starting this ladder league and setting the standard for fair play in wars. Credits: The following have established, upholded, and improved the ladder through thick and thin. For that we thank them. Ishard Skilban Miloish Nedloc Tallon911 Amy Dark Shade SSMoose PowerMom Atmore Gecko Haggis Saint Jessica Look At Ye Birdman Hasimar Hardy Lvp Ironman2008 Buddy1551 Laurel0 Wo0tstati0n Saragirl555 A Man Eater Jackthod Matt0708 Sir Chall Stef(y)hunter1 Spellman26 Carc369 Eminem Woody Haggis Chrisnguyen7 This thread has had many help with the creation as stated above, but what must not be forgotten is that when major updates happened to RS, major changes needed to be done to the ladder as well. After months and months of debates a Council was formed to create new rules and to stay on and assist the Ladder community. These are your current 5 council members: A Man Eater Matt0708 Saragirl555 Spellman26 Wo0tstation -The council is here to propose new rules and fix old ones. -The council can only make decisions based on a majority vote. -To kick a clan from the ladder the council needs a clear majority vote. ~Thread Rules~ This is a thread for posting declarations, results, updates and applications so please no flaming. Any clan that starts or continues to flame will be punished according to the 3 strike rule.(See 3 Strike Rule for details.) The threadholder is to act in an appropriate manner while running the ladder. They are to be fair to ALL clans and individuals. Any holder that does not uphold the maturity to hold the ladder will be subject to punishment according to the 3 strike rule.(See 3 Strike Rule for details.) ~Warring Rules~ •All wars are full out. This cannot be changed under ANY circumstances. This means no matched opt wars and no mini wars. Free-for-all battles are NOT permitted; wars are fought in the traditional (purple) portal. •Wars are to be fought in 'knockout' format run ins are NOT permitted as this contradicts the traits of the term 'Full out' stated previously in the rules. The ‘Kill ‘em all’ option should be used to re-enforce this <--- THOUGHTS ON THIS POINT •Both clans must agree to the terms of the war. If they cannot agree then the council must step in and set new reasonable terms. •Summoning will be allowed in P2P Wars. It will only "not" be allowed if both clans negotiated and agreed on the matter. If arguments still occur, the threadholder or council members will step in and settle the issue and ensure punishments. •ALL wars will be fought with NO item loss; unless BOTH clans want to fight the war with item loss enabled. •The higher ranked clan will have choice over which arena the battle is fought in AND the choice over the use/effect of fighting with obstacles. •There should be NO time limit on wars as they are FULL OUT ending a fight before time may change what the end result of the war might have been and is not needed. •Once the details are chosen a clan may not change them unless agreed upon by the other clan. •All wars MUST have AT LEAST two refs that are NOT in either clan. Each clan may choose their own ref but BOTH clans must agree to BOTH refs. A third ref may be put in place if the ladder feels it is necessary. Refs are to be announced to both clans at the time of war. They are not to be killed until the final stages of the war. •There is a line at which flaming and spamming becomes unnecessary. If the refs decide that line is crossed, the offending clans are subject to punishment by the 3 Strike Rule. ~Memberlists and admin before wars~ Memberlists must be submitted 3 days after the war is accepted. These memberlists must contain only clanmembers and is not to be updated after the 3 day mark. All members that were accepted BEFORE the memberlists were submitted may participate in the war. This includes all members no matter how they are named. Any members recruited after the memberlists that were submitted may not fight in the war unless agreed upon by BOTH clans. Multi-clanners are not allowed. Any seen will be fixed before the war takes place. This does not include mini-game clans or GWD Clans. Any infringement of the rules will be looked as cheating and the clan will be punished according to the 3 Strike Rule. Declarations~ Clans may ONLY declare on another clan within 5 spots of their position on the ladder. Clans are allowed to declare on other clans as long as they declare on a clan with no immunity. When declaring, clans MUST create a declaration thread and post that declaration QFC to the ladder and their opponent. When declaring, clans MUST inform the clan they are declaring on by posting on their recruitment AND discussion threads (if they have any). They MUST also inform the ladder by posting on the ladder thread AND what rank they are declaring for. Clans that have won a rank MUST post what rank they won AND MUST post the decleration thread's QFC. They may post a results thread as well. Mass Declarations~ In the circumstances of Mass Declarations, clans must go through the same procedure, however the declarations (2-5) can all be on one thread. If the wars are accepted, it continues as before. If a few wars are declined, the declaring clan claims those ranks. However, the clans that they declared on, that haven't declined/accepted, can still fight them, even if the declaring clan is now above them on the ladder (through clans above them declining the declaration). Just as long as they accept the declaration within the normal 7 day time slot. The date when they war the clans can be discussed by the clans, and does not have to be in any set order. *Responding~ Clans are given EXACTLY 7 days to respond to a declaration. This is going by the time that they received the message informing them that they have been declared on. Clans that fail to respond in the 7 days will forfeit the war. Clans that have accepted a war but disbanded forfeit the war. If a clan is declared on but does not respond and then disbanded, the declaration is void and the only change is rank is the removal of the disbanded clan. Clans MAY accept wars even if they are immune. However, once they accept they cannot back out without losing the rank. Clans that have won a rank by default or by declining MUST post evidence of such victory or else the victory is considered void. ~When Negotiations Break Down~ -Each clan’s ideal terms will be posted on the Council thread explaining why it should be them. -Each clan gets to post a response to the other Clans terms (further posts will be ignored). -Four or more council members will look at both proposed terms and rebuttals and will come up with a revised set of terms. -Each clan will give their opinions to the revised terms. -The council will acknowledge the points given and will make any amendments that needs doing. -The revised version will be issued as the new, solid war terms. ~Immunity~ Definition: exempted from war. Once a clan accepts a war both they and the challengers gain immunity from all other declarations. Immunity starts for the defending clan when the declaration is accepted and will last up to 7 days after the war is fought. IF the clan gains immunity after accepting the war, but pulls out before the war happens OR does not turn up to the war, the clan loses its immunity and forfeits the war as usual. Immunity is NOT given to clans who have been disqualified or that have forfeited wars. ~ Three Strike Rule ~ The Three Strike Rule is a punishment system used to deal with any breaking of the rules or problems that the ladder might have. The 3 strike system will be visually seen on the ladder, for example - Clan Woody - 105+ / 85 Members = No strikes Clan Woody - 105+ / 85 Members / 1st Jan 08 = 1 Strike Clan Woody - 105+ / 85 Members // 1st Jan 08 = 2 Strikes Clan Woody - 105+ / 85 Members /// 1st Jan 08 = 3 Strikes If a clan that has a visual /// (3 strikes) and breaks the rules again then that clan will stay on 3 strikes and will be punished according to the 3 strike rule. Removing of strikes - a strike will last in total 1 month, the date shown next to the strike indication will be when the last strike was issued. If there is more than one strike then the clan will have 2 strikes for a total of 1 month then 1 strike for another month. If a clan breaks the rules and is issued another strike then a new date is set and the countdown is reset to that date. The following is the punishments for each strike: First Strike: Punishment may vary on the majority of the offense Void war if declaring clan Loss of war if defending clan Loss of immunity Loss of ranks Second Strike: Suspension and all wars forfeited Disqualification and all wars forfeited Removed from the ladder and all wars forfeited Loss of immunity Loss of ranks and all wars forfeited Moved to the bottom of the ladder and all wars forfeited Third Strike: Suspension and all wars forfeited Disqualification and all wars forfeited Removed from the ladder and all wars forfeited Moved to the bottom of the ladder and all wars forfeit ~ Appeals Process ~ The appeals process is used ONLY when a clear winner cannot be established by discussion with the Ref(s) after viewing the videos and pics and will be a one count vote per ranked clan in the division. ~~ Banned Clans ~~ -- Souls Hunters -> Past 3 strikes. (Perm. Ban.) Please copy and paste the Clan Application bellow if you want your clan entered into the ladder. Clan Application Clan Name: Number of Members: Combat requirement: Combat Average (If Available): Clan Age: Average pull to wars (if available): League F2P/P2P or Both: Quick find code of recruitment thread: If any? Quick find code of discussion thread: If any? Do you own an off runescape site(Yes/No) (please do not give information about your site): Can you explain what 3 steps you must take to declaring on a clan: Do you understand the immunity system and can you tell me how long clans are immune after a war if no rules are broken: Do you understand that if you break the ladder rules you will be punished by the 3 Strike Rule system: Ref Standards: 1) Knowledge of 'how the wilderness works' 2) Active member of the community 3) Enforce ranking standards based on proof 4) Treat ranked Clans with respect 5) Keep all war info private 6) A ref can not be in violation of any standards: - 1st offence 30 day ban - 2nd offence lifelong ban If you want your name to be added to the ref list please copy and past the application bellow. Application for referee RS Name: Combat Level: Clan (if any): Time Zone: Available Days: F2P Rankings Quoted directly from the RSB Ladder Rankings Thread: The F2P Rankings are no longer after they were removed due to inactivity. P2P Rankings Current Military Ranks P2P. Rank/Name/Requirements/Member Count Strongest P2P Clan is "Eternal Brethren" - 120+ / 108 Members - Top 2-5 2: Shawa Manz - 120+ / 131 Members - 1 strike 3: Crimson Knights - 130+ / 92 Members 4: Infinitesoul - 120+ / 117 Members 5: Dynasty Elites - 120+ / 72 Members - Top 6-10 6: Wicked Fury - 118+ F2P / 78 Members 7: Blood Vipers - 120+ / 97 Members 8: Green Bandits - 120+ / 175 Members 9: The New Beginning - 115+ F2p / 59 Members 10: The Last Warriors - 95+ F2p / 82 Members - Top 11-15 11: Blood Brothers - 115+ / 98 Members 12: Exiled Fury - 100+ / 40 Members 13: The Imperial Legion - 110+ / 89 Members 14: Relentless Terminators - 120+ / 76 Members 15: Rising Tide - 120+ / 35 Members - Top 16-20 16: Epsilon Rebirth - 90+ / 25 Members 17: BloodLines - 85+ / 93 Members 18: Elite Contingency - 95+ / 70 Members 19: Prosperity - 120+ / 50 Members 20: Ruthless Crusaders - 95+ / 51 Members - Top 21-25 21: Fierce Vengeance - 90+ / 30 Members 22: The Elite Warriors - 120+ / 32 Members 23: Mafia City - 82+ Mage / 50 Members Updated: 11th May 2011 News Each month as the Ladder Rankings thread is handed down to another person, warring news from the previous month is added. It currently dates back as far as January 2007. P2P News The following is quoted directly from the RSB Ladder Rankings thread: April 2010 News A r i es takes over the ladder and replaces the quotes with one by the Duke of Wellington! 4/1 - Dark Vengeance is removed, RIP DV. 4/1 - AD gains EB's Rank due to EB declining. 4/1 - VL gains HoF's rank due to HoF not responding. 4/2 - HellFire removed upon request, proof provided via screenshot. 4/2 - Blood Angels 105+ joins the Main ladder, welcome 4/3 - AD gains G0V's rank due to G0V declining; G0V dropped 2 spots due to declining penalty. 4/3 - VL gains FSW's rank due to no response, FWS dropped 5 ranks due to not responding. 4/3 - DF claims NAA's rank due to NAA forfeiting. 4/3 - EB claims BH's rank 2-0. 4/4 - EXI claims CV's rank due to CV forfeiting. 4/4 - DE claims CP's rank due to CP declining. 4/5 - Angels of Death 110+ removed due to no thread. 4/6 - Exigence claims GB's rank due to GB declining. 4/6 - Blood Angels claim Forsworn's rank due to no response; FSW dropped to the bottom of the ladder due to not responding. 4/7 - Hysteria given 1 strike for flame-baiting and dropped to the bottom of the ladder. 4/7 - Hysteria strike removed as I made a mistake of rushing into a decision without thinking. 4/9 - AD closes, RIP AD 4/9 - BA removed from the ladder due to request. 4/10 - BH defends rank vs VL. 4/11 - Elite Warriors defeats Crimson Knights for Rank #4 March News: Kelly Takes over ladder! XD 1- GB take rank 13 from BR 1- DV decline Blood Brothers take rank 19 1- EB asks to be moved to the bottom of the ladder. 2- Dark vengeance Declined War, TMM Gain Rank 19 3- BV declines, Green Bandits gain rank 8 3- TBL decline, EB claim rank 27 5- Eternal Brethren claim rank 23, no reply from any clan(mass declaration) 5- HoF fail to respond, tbl claims their rank 6- HoF are moved down 5 ranks for failing to respond to a declaration. 6- TNB defends rank against TSD 6- NAA defends rank against CV 2-1 7- BH defend rank against TNL 7- TNL ask to be removed from ladder 12- DE asks to be moved to the bottom of the ladder. 14- TNB takes Rank 2 from Godz 16- EB claim rank 16 from BBr due to no response 16- TBL claim rank 20 from AoD due to no response. 16- AoD is moved down 5 ranks according to the no response rule. 19- The Mayhem Manifest closes. TMM 17/1/10- 19/3/10 (rank 18) 21- EXI defends rank 24 against AD 2-0 21- BH defends rank 15 against BBR 2-1. 22- EXI takes rank 20, TBL decline. 23- NBK removed from ladder- disbanded(rank 24) 24- TBL removed from ladder on request(Rank 21) 26- BR removed from Ladder - disbanded (rank 13) 26- Violation join Ladder rankings 27- EW defeat TSD 2-0. EW takes Rank 5 27- The New Beginning defeat Wicked Fury 2-0 For #1 Rank. 27- EB decline EXI 27- DF defend rank defeat EB 29- DF take rank 8. GB decline 30- AD tales Rank 19 from Hellfire, due to no response 30- Hellfire is moved down 5 ranks due to the "no response rule" 31- DE declares on CP for rank 21 31- AD declares on EB for rank 16 Criticisms of the RSB Main Ladder There are several major criticisms of the RSB Main Ladder. This is because of its large amount of clans and the great dedication it currently has. Of course, we see these major criticisms often used, to describe some to many of the RSB wars. 1. The RSB Main Ladder is criticized for its low level of competition, compared to RAW. 2. The corruption of the RSB Council has been a constant criticism, since late April. Because of this, a lot of fighting has been occuring, with numerous bans, mutes, and more. 3. The bias of the threadholder or the RSB Council has been one of the largest issues. Many clans have argued this before. The very notable cases have been when clans warred the British Crusaders (former #1 clan in the ladder, now not in the ladder anymore). Because of the complaints, Exigence, Forgottengodz, and Wicked Fury have all quit the RSB at different times. All came back, however. 4. The in-clarity of the rules of the ladder have hurt this ladder a lot. However, as of late, many of these loopholes have been fixed. 5. The fact that there is more of a debate about the war than actual strategy during the war (or the feeling), causes many people to completely disassociate themselves with the RSB. See Also: * RSB * Unions * Clan War Ladder * Clan Newspapers Category:Articles Category:RSB Category:Warring